An Interesting Week
by ktoll9
Summary: I decided to throw my hat into the ring for the KyokoXRen Week. First time for everything. This one is going to be a little story instead of one-shots (I hope) Hope you enjoy it. 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**Teardrop**_

* * *

"Kyoko, are those all of the Return Gifts you got?" Chiori asked as she surveyed the little trinkets and nick-nacks that Kyoko had removed from her locker and packed up to finally take home, unaware of the curious ears on the other side of the door of the LoveME room.

Kyoko sighed. "Yeah, I thought I would finally them home. They're taking up a lot of room in my locker."

"So which one is Tsuruga-san's?" Chiori looked on trying to figure which gifts came from whom.

Kyoko looked up at her as if she had sprouted another head. "Chiori-chan, you know I didn't really give him anything really nice like everyone else did. Why would he give me anything? Besides, I'm just his Kohai."

Chiori furrowed her brow. _That jerk! Kanae told me she worked on that Wine Jelly all night!_ "But... You worked on his gift all night! That's so much more than just some stupid box of chocolates or a stuffed animal and flowers! How ungrateful!" Chiori huffed. "Well I appreciate you." Chiori smirked inwardly. "How about you and I go for Karaoke after work?" She gauged Kyoko's mood. "I'll meet you at the Darumaya."

Kyoko leapt into a hug. "Oh Chiori-chan! You really know how to cheer me up! Of course!"

KNOCK... KNOCK...

A slightly miffed manager and his male charge entered to greet the manager's female charge. "Oh Kyoko-chan, are you packing up your Return Gifts to take home finally?" Yashiro gave Ren a quick glance.

Kyoko nodded. "If you don't mind Yashiro-san."

"Of course not." He looked over her tiny stash. "Oh I see the tea that Kotonami-san got for you and the candle holder from me, but who are these others from?"

She smiled softly. "The vanity set is from Bridge Rock and the tea set if from Ogata-san. Wasn't that sweet of them? I didn't really do anything. I just made them chocolates." She furrowed her brow. It was a tiny gesture, almost unnoticeable, but everyone in the room saw it. She plastered on her fake smile.

Chiori winced inwardly then had a tiny evil thought. "Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't really be much compared to something you stayed up all night making... Would it? But what do I know?" She shot a scathing glare at the pensive actor. "I'll see you tonight Kyoko-chan. Just remember, you'll always be important to me..." She hugged Kyoko, patted her on the back and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you tonight." Then she left whispering _"Jerk."_ under her breath as she passed Ren.

Yashiro gave a quick barely noticeable nod to her as she left. He turned to Ren and looked at his watch. "Well Ren, you don't have anymore appointments today. I'm going to give Kyoko-chan a ride home and help her with her gifts. You can go." He gave him a quick look of disappointment, turned back to Kyoko and helped her with her little treasures. "Here, Kyoko-chan I'll carry that for you." He grabbed the slightly distracted actress' things and left the room leaving both Kyoko and Ren standing in silence.

"M-Mogami-san... Do you need help with anything else?" He asked with a bit of guilt in his tone.

She stared at the floor and he thought he could feel the sadness and disappointment emanating from her. "N-No Tsuruga-san. That won't be necessary. Thank you." She told him as she started to leave and catch up to Yashiro with her head down and her face hidden from him.

He grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "Mogami-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tsuruga-san. You shouldn't worry yourself with someone like me." She murmured and pulled away, leaving the room.

Kuon watched as she left the room and stared down at the moist little droplet that fell upon the hand that had gently restrained her. _Was she crying? Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wrong**_

* * *

The photo's and videos were everywhere. It was unbelievable. Why had no one told him anything about this? He would have thought that Yashiro would have at least mentioned something about it. For god's sake, it was an attempt on her life. He was livid as he entered the grand office of his boss, demanding to know why he hadn't been informed.

"Sit down..." Were the only words spoken, sharp, firm and clear. The tone of voice stunned him. Lory hadn't used that tone with him since he was a teen. He did as commanded. Lory tossed a stack of glossy magazine pages across the table to him. "Explain this." He demanded and Kuon's eyes fell to the photo of his night of weakness. The night he had forgotten. The night that was now a scandal that was being overshadowed by Kyoko's night of peril. "Well? Is there something I should know about?"

He regained his composure. "I really don't see anything there but a friendly thank you from someone I bought dinner for." He commented casually. "No different from the photos you showed me of Mogami-san."

Lory's eyes lit up with a fire. "Really? So this actress has forced herself on you more than once? From what I understand, Mogami-kun did not return the young man's advances. From what I've been told, she actually sought you out instead." He pulled out a cigar and snipped off the end. "Am I wrong?" He lit it.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kuon spat out. "No one tells me anything." He groused, referring to the attempt on Kyoko's life.

Lory took a puff and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I was under the impression that Yashiro-kun tried to reach you by phone that night." He gave him a pointed look. "Several calls in fact. Several calls that had been ignored by you. Disregarding the fact that he should have called me first or even the police first, he called you. Why is that?"

Kuon shot him a heated glare. "I don't know why he called me first. Shouldn't he have called her boyfriend Fuwa?"

Lory rolled his eyes in exasperation. He shook his head. "You really are more clueless than Mogami-kun. How many times do I have to point out the glaring details of a night that I didn't even witness firsthand?!" He slapped the photos of Kyoko and Sho down in front of him and pointed to the contrasting pictures. "Tell me, who's kissing who here?" He jabbed each photo, making a thumping sound on the table and his index finger hit each.

"They're kissing! What does it matter?" He growled as his jealousy was eating away at him. He just wanted this to be over and done with. He was tired of seeing these images over and over.

"No! They are not kissing! He is kissing her! You and that actress are sharing a kiss! There is a distinct difference. Are you so blinded that you can't see the details?" Lory ended irritably. "Get out... I can't do this right now." Lory dismissed him he had another important meeting soon and he didn't want to be in this foul of a mood when he had to show these pictures again.

* * *

"Mogami-kun, how are you feeling?" He asked the girl sitting before him that now closely resembled someone that had all of the life crushed out of them.

She nodded silently, took in a deep breath and tried to put her best face forward. "I'm fine Shachou, did you need something today?"

Lory placed the photos of her and Sho before her and leaned back into his seat, puffing on his cigar. "I thought you may want to know about these. You need to be a little more careful of your relationships now that you are more popular."

Kyoko's eyes went wide and he could feel the waves of anger rolling off of her. "I am not in a relationship with him. He did that to irritate me."

Lory furrowed his brow. "Then I need to know what is going on between you and this young man so that I can do proper damage control, Mogami-kun. Photos like this could ruin you. You are still just starting out and this is how rumors get started."

Kyoko sighed. She had hoped that she would never have to tell anyone of her connection to Sho and now here she was having to clean up another mess that he created for her. He really was trying to ruin her and destroy the only thing that she had that made her happy. Finally she told him. She told him everything. It began with her being used all of her childhood, the abandonment of her mother, her unofficial betrothal, the betrayal, the harassments and abuses, how he had kidnapped her and handcuffed her, the forced vow of not loving anyone and finally his knowledge of where she lived and the constant phone calls.

Lory shook his head. Why had no one told him anything about all of this? The selfish boy was doing even more damage. How could he in good conscience show her the photos of Kuon and that actress now? How could he even ask if she had already seen them? He hoped that Yashiro kept a good handle on things. "Mogami-kun, you're wrong... He's not just a pest. He is a stalker. I can not have one of my talents living in an unsafe environment." He informed her. The first thing to do was to secure her living arrangements.

"But I can't afford anywhere else!" She protested.

Lory sighed. "I will find something for you. Where you are living right now is unacceptable. It is too accessible to the public and puts you and your career in danger." He tapped on the photo. "What if he had decided to take you again or assault you again? What if he decided to make you honor that little vow you made without any of us knowing?" He decided to appeal to her dedicated professional side. "What would all of your jobs think if one day you weren't there because he decided to handcuff you again and drag you back to Kyoto and force you to honor that vow you made in anger?" He finished, hoping that he was getting through to her.

She inhaled sharply. "I-I didn't really think of that." She said quietly.

He nodded, satisfied with the effect his scolding had. Now it was time to address the other matter. "Have you given more thought to what we discussed on White Day?"

She looked up at him with surprise and he could see the pain in her eyes. "I-I can't do anything." Tears were starting to form. "I don't mean anything to him. I'm just a Kohai to him, if even that. He already has someone special and I don't want to embarrass myself by forcing my feelings on him."

"Someone special?" Lory asked gently.

Kyoko nodded. "I thought he was in love with Morizumi-san, but then I saw him in those photos with his girlfriend."

Lory sighed. "What if I were to tell you that she is not his girlfriend? What if I were to tell you, this photo is very much like your's with that young man?" He gave her a poignant look.

Kyoko shook her head. "Shachou, please don't say things like that. It's obvious that they are together. It's not forced at all like what Shotaro did to me and the article said that they were out on a date before. Please don't tease me like that, when you already know how I feel."

Lory grimaced inwardly. "So you're giving up on him?"

Kyoko chuckled wryly. "As if I had a chance at all before. I don't mean anything to him Shachou. He... He didn't even care that Morizumi-san drugged me and tried to throw me off a building. If that doesn't speak volumes of what I mean to him, then I don't know what does." She looked up at him with a thoughtful stare. "I discovered something that night... I discovered who really cares about me and the only people that were worried about me after it happened was Yashiro-san, Amamiya-san, you and Maria-chan. Certainly I have friends in that aspect, but love? No... I was never meant to have anything like that. I only thought of one person that night and that person was not meant to return my feelings or even answer my phone calls. I can't keep harboring these horrible feelings for someone that clearly cannot return them. I'm sorry. I know you've been trying really hard to help me, but I ju-just think..." Tears started flowing. "I just think that it was never meant to be."

How could he have been so wrong? She was closing her heart again and it was all because of misunderstandings and that boy that claimed to be her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's Proper?**_

* * *

Yep, she was avoiding him. Yashiro knew for certain now. Kyoko was avoiding having any contact with Ren whatsoever. How had it come to this? He thought for certain that he had hidden Ren's incident from her with ease and he had tried his hardest to convince her that Ren had no interests in Morizumi-san at all. He had sincerely hoped that Ren would have at least given her a Return Gift, but from what he could decipher, that was not the case. What he did discover is that Ren had given every woman, but her a return gift and left poor Kyoko-chan high and dry. He wanted to throttle the young idiot, especially for his latest impromptu photo session with the "Tabloid Queen". Yashiro winced at that thought.

"Is there something wrong Yashiro-san?" The voice of his sweet female charge asked with concern.

He shook his head. "No, no Kyoko-chan... I was just looking over the schedule and was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Maybe he could get these two to explain things to each other and give Ren a chance to explain himself.

"I wasn't planning on anything. What did you have in mind?" She asked curiously.

He sighed. "I've noticed that Ren has been skipping his lunches and dinners in the schedule and I was wondering if you could make sure he eats tonight."

A look of disappointment and sadness fell over her. "Yashiro-san, I really don't think it would be proper of me to spend time with Tsuruga-san anymore. He does have a girlfriend and it would look very improper. Maybe you should call her and have her do it. It would be more effective anyway. He would enjoy her company more than mine and he wouldn't feel obligated to spend time with her."

"But Kyoko-chan, you know he doesn't feel it's an obligation to spend time with you." Yashiro insisted as a tall male actor's had hovered over the door knob of the office, listening to the conversation.

"Yashiro-san, he has never indicated otherwise. I am nothing more that a bothersome Kohai that constantly pesters him for help. Please allow him to his personal life. That's what I'm doing. He wouldn't appreciate my presence while he's trying to deepen his relationship with the woman that he clearly loves. I..." She stopped and it was getting more difficult to think about it.

Yashiro sighed. "Kyoko-chan, I already told you that he isn't in a relationship with Morizumi-san like she implied. It would not bother him to spend time with you."

"STOP IT! It's painful enough as it is!" She exploded to the shock of the man in the room and the man outside. "I am tired of everyone wanting me to show my feelings to a man that will never see me more than anything but a bother! He didn't care enough to even talk to me when all this happened. I'm still receiving Return Gifts from people I don't even know and not the one I want and when I do see him, he gives me that irritated smile because of that stupid picture that the stupid paparazzi took of stupid Sho attacking me... _**again**_! I... am... done! Don't try to force him or Moko-san into something they clearly don't want! They don't want to be around someone _**like me**_ and I just can't pretend to be happy around them anymore. I can't pretend that it doesn't bother me anymore. I can't do it... I'm can't pretend it doesn't hurt anymore. That part of me died when I saw the promise ring he gave to Morizumi-san..." She finished, sobbing.

Yashiro sighed and pulled her into his arms to console her. "Shh... It's okay... I'll stop. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that's how it was. I promise to stop. I'll make sure you never have to see either of them again if you want it that way. Okay?"

Kuon's hand dropped from its position and raked his fingers through his hair. So, this is why she had been avoiding him. She was avoiding her best friend too. It hurt to think that the girl that had cried so painfully that night her mother denied her, was now crying that way because of him. How could he ever hope to fix this kind of damage? He turned and walked down the hall to the place where he could find peace and quiet to think, the stairwell. He never dreamed it would be filled with the sobs of a stoic "Ice Queen".

* * *

Four stood in the stairwell in shock at the misinterpreted scene. The one that it affected the most was eerily calm. She took in a deep breath and locked away the block of ice now in her chest. She smiled a frightening smile that she had learned from her esteemed senpai. "Yashiro-san, I don't want to be late for our viewing of my new apartment. We should be leaving." She turned to leave. "By the way Kotonami-san, congratulations to you and Tsuruga-san. I'm sure you two will be very happy together and you can rest assured that I will not bother you with my presence." She bowed regally to them both and turned away.

The pair watched as the stoic female left through the tall glass doors of the basement parking garage.

"I hope you two are happy with what you've done." Yashiro hissed and angrily left the pair in each other's arms with Kanae's renewed remorse. He had only been comforting her. How did it end up this way?

* * *

"Well this is a fine mess you two. I honestly am speechless at this point." Lory sat behind his desk really not knowing what to say or how to fix things. "I've already spoken to Yashiro-kun and I have to say, you did a really good job of breaking her. It took all I had to convince my best agent and my finest treasure not to turn in their resignations. He had even threatened to get her mother involved and that says a lot."

"Just call her in so we can explain. Clear things up." Ren insisted.

Lory shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that just isn't possible. They will be staying on the compound for the next three months with filming and when they aren't there, they'll be working non-stop, preparing for her international debut." He informed them.

"What do you mean? I thought we weren't getting our debuts until we graduated LoveME!" Kanae finally spoke up.

"And you will. Kyoko-chan has graduated; although, it was in the most harshest of ways. It was a pity that the man she fell in love with felt nothing for her and... made it abundantly clear by seeking out other women in front of her. It's heartbreaking, she's a really nice girl. I hope that one day she finds friends and lovers that truly cherish her as she deserves." Lory sighed in remorse.

"Just call them in so we can explain!" Ren begged.

Lory's hand slammed on the desk. "NO! If you want to apologize you will do so on your own! You two made this mess, not me! If either of you had been thinking of anything, but yourselves, you wouldn't be in this situation! She needs to know that she has people around her that will go through hell to get to her and take care of her! She needs to know that they love her enough to do what they can not to hurt her with their careless, selfish behavior! YOU!" He pointed at Kanae and she flinched. "You avoided her first! She has been trying to contact you even before Morizumi-san tried to kill her. She needed you and you chose to sulk about a LoveME assignment you had no concept of understanding in the first place. It wasn't given to you to get the part! I gave it to you to encourage growth and make new friends and in that... you failed. You even failed to be a friend to the ones you already had! Someone that counted on you and wanted to comfort you!"

He turned to Kuon. " _ **You**_! If you have no intention to step up and be a man... _**STEP OFF**_ and let someone who _**is**_ take your place! She does _**not**_ belong to you. You are _**not**_ dating her. You are _**not**_ married to her. You haven't even implied that you _**like**_ her! It is _**none**_ of your business who she dates or is friends with. _**You**_ have _**no**_ say in it! And you have _**no right**_ to drive away others that are willing to do so!"

He leaned back in his seat and calmly took a drink of the tea that Ruto had served. "If either of you two have no intention to stop your childishness and do what needs to be done, leave her alone. She doesn't need any more insincere people in her life."

His words rang angrily in their ears as they stood outside of his office in a daze. "Mo... She's too good for either of us. We should consider ourselves lucky that she even gives us the time of day." Kanae sniffled.

Kuon nodded. "I don't know how to fix any of this Kotonami-san."

Kanae pressed the button on the elevator. "I don't either Tsuruga-san." She told him as she stepped on while wiping her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Boldness_**

* * *

This was the craziest thing he had ever done and quite possibly the boldest thing he would ever do in the future, but it was the only way she was going to hear what he had to say. His mind raced in the greenroom as he planned out everything he was going to say when they asked him the question they always did. He just hoped that she would be watching; although, there was a pretty good chance that she wouldn't be. Not after what had happened. He believed there was a good chance that she would avoid media of all types from this point on and he wasn't quite sure if Yashiro would bring it to her attention now.

He walked onto the stage in front of the live audience and his mind nearly went blank when he noticed the other guest. _This is definitely going to be a big problem._ He shook his head inwardly at the thought. If his live _**"confession"**_ didn't cause her trouble, anything that poured out of this twit's mouth definitely would. _No, this is the only way she's going to know that I'm serious about this._ He steeled his determination and prayed that she didn't hate him with every fiber of her being after this.

"Please give a warm welcome for tonight's guests Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren!" She turned to the young men sitting as far from each other as was allowed, without giving away the stifling aura they were emitting.

The both nodded and smiled. Mikki almost flinched. They were not very cordial smiles. She kind of felt like she was trapped in a room with a pair of rabid wolves, trying to kill each other. It wasn't often she had a pair like this. They seemed to be at odds and seeing that they were at the opposite ends of the Entertainment Industry, it was very rare. _Unless... Are they fighting over a girl?_ She smiled inwardly. _This is going to be good._ She cleared her throat, took a sip of water and welcomed them both.

* * *

Okay, that had not gone quite as he expected. Well, maybe it had gone a bit predictably. He groaned a little as he held the cold compress on his now blackened eye in shame, with Lory scowling at him. He smirked inwardly. _But you should see the other guy._ Yes, he did get in quite a few good jabs after Sho had spouted off some crap nonsense about how Kyoko was still his _"property"_ and Ren should know his place. At least the other guy was going to suffer more in his reputation after what he had said about her on live television than he would. The media was already making Ren out to be her knight in shining armor. He winced a little at the thought, but at least he was able to get in his confession before Fuwa started acting like the ass he is.

"Are you listening to a thing I said, Kuon?" Lory groused.

Kuon looked up at him a little sheepishly. "Um... Not exactly Boss, sorry."

Lory sighed and shook his head. "Although I can appreciate that you aren't that boring anymore," He tossed the tabloid article at him. "We need to get a handle on this. I want to know more about your real relationship with Kyoko-chan and this boy before everything comes out in and exposé and blows up in our faces." He gave him a poignant look. "I mean everything, Kuon. I'm tired of being kept in the dark about important, career altering information. This boy could cause damage to both of you."

Kuon sighed defeatedly. "Fine." He then began to tell Lory about their childhood connection, what he had been able to stitch together from what she had commented on and the many interactions that she and Kuon had with Sho from the very beginning.

Lory looked at Kuon with a little bit of astonishment. He had never dreamed that Kuon had a lifelong connection to this girl. What are the odds? He smiled inwardly as his faith in destiny and love grew stronger. They were meant to be together. He thought as he listened to Kuon finish. "Well, it's obvious the boy feels something for her, but I'm not certain it's very healthy. Not by the way he seems to be behaving and that statement he made about her being his property is a little disconcerting. Let me look into some things. I thing the situation needs more investigation. I'm not comfortable with that type of behavior. It seems to me that he's turned into nothing more than a stalker, like the other you described." Lory began rummaging through his desk for a notepad. "Kuon, I want you to go home and stay out of the public eye over the weekend. I don't want any more trouble out of either of you. Am I understood?"

Kuon nodded. "Yes, Boss." He groaned inwardly. _If Kyoko saw that interview, she would never forgive the violence. Would she?_ He winced a little, remembering her reaction to Sho's violence against Reino in Karuizawa.

* * *

Kyoko was stunned. She honestly couldn't believe the boldness of both men. She was beyond the point of being pissed at Sho for even mentioning the situation of their complicated circumstances and practically every intimate detail of their "former" relationship. Not only that, he had to be a complete jerk and claim that she was his property? He really had some nerve.

Ren had stunned her by his declaration to the world on live television. She still had difficulty wrapping her mind around that. She was the girl he had told Bo about? Did he hit his head or something? Did he even know what he was saying and how it could affect his public image? She groaned and then it truly hit her. Perhaps Kimiko Morizumi was lying about everything and the photos with the model in them was the same situation that she had been in with Sho.

She grew irritated again when Sho had crossed her mind. She felt so helpless when it came to his unwanted behavior. Every time she tried to do something about it, she would lose her temper and it would backfire and result in something like that stupid, irritating bet. What made things worse now, was the fact that she had the answer to her unasked question about Ren's feelings towards her, but there was really nothing she could do about it until she figured out his real name. She felt this was the only way she could get out of it. Not that she would tell Sho any of that privileged information, but it would ease her mind knowing that Sho wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Then it hit her. Why did she even care about that stupid bet? She wasn't going to honor it anyway and Sho had no say in her life anymore. So, why was she fretting over it like she had been. It really didn't matter what he thought about it and he had obviously used it to get back at Ren. He even said something to that effect in the interview. He had totally twisted it to make Ren think that she had feelings for him instead of Ren. At those thoughts, she really wanted to punch him in the mouth herself. Never in all of her life had she felt that she wanted to commit physical violence towards someone as she did now. She hadn't even felt that way when the beagle was harassing her.

* * *

Yashiro was still in shock from what he had witnessed of the interview. It had been an hour since seeing it and he was finally recovered enough to call Lory and find out what needed to be done about the mess. In a way he was irritated at Ren for being so irresponsible, but he was happy that Ren was finally moving forward concerning Kyoko. Thoughts of Kyoko seeing that interview flooded his mind. _Did she see it? What was her reaction?_ He winced a little and remembered her rant about men fighting and physical violence being used to solve petty things.

Yashiro sighed. He wondered if her opinion had changed maybe a little during her time as Setsuka Heel. He had heard from Lory that Cain could be a handful and wondered if he had meant in that way. He knew that Ren could lose his temper, but he had always been so controlled and mild about it. The worse that Yashiro had ever witnessed had been Ren's _"Demon Lord"_ look, as Kyoko-chan called it.

He had to admit though, it was pretty bold of Ren to go on live television and give his confession to Kyoko-chan. He hoped that his friend and charge wasn't wasting his time and effort or, perhaps even destroying his chances. He had been so careful about her until this point. He decided to make it his personal goal over the weekend, to discover what exactly Kyoko had seen and how she felt about it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Birthday Gift**_

* * *

This was truly something special to her. Never in her life did she think she would be so excited for something like this to happen to her. Never did she think for one moment it would be a curse. She smiled softly at the little photo in her hand and giggled. She sighed then quickly shut it away in the pastel colored envelope, sealed it, and placed a tiny silver bow on the lip of the flap.

Today was his birthday and she hoped that this would be a wonderful gift for him. She neatly arranged the plate, the juice, the napkin and cutlery then finally a new white rose in a bud vase on the tray, with the envelop propped against the vase. She picked up the tray, holding back all of the excitement that coursed through her veins. She didn't want to give away too much too soon. She took a deep breath, calmed her nerves and made her way to the bedroom with her gift prepared.

Opening the door, she saw her handsome husband sleeping soundly. She smiled once again and quietly placed the tray on the nightstand, then sat next to him. "Kuon... Kuon?" Her fingers gently raked through his hair and she placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, then rolled over. She giggled. "Kuon... I brought you breakfast."

His mischievous mouth began traversing her shoulders, neck and jawline. "Mmm, delicious." He murmured into her ear as he nibbled.

She rolled her eyes and blew the hair out of her face. "Kuon... No, not me. I made you breakfast in bed."

He chuckled. "And I really like it."

She groaned, he was making this difficult. "Kuon... come on. Please?" She whined. She really wanted him to open that envelope.

He chuckled again. "Alright Babe." He released her and sat up.

She sighed in relief and placed the tray with his favorite breakfast in front of him.

He began his meal, noticing the envelope and his little wife shivering with excitement. "Hmm, what do we have here?" He asked innocently teasing, noticing her glow and her dazzling smile. He picked the little bow off the envelope and carefully opened it. Inside was a black and white photo with numbers and words on it. He looked once, looked up at Kyoko, then looked back down at the photo. His eyes went wide with understanding. "Kyoko?" He breathed out. "Is this..."

She nodded excitedly.

"Really?"

She nodded again.

He quickly moved the tray off to the side and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, this is the best gift ever." He told her, showering her in kisses.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be a Dad! Of course it is." He told her, kissing her once again. "Thank you so much Kyoko. This is definitely the best gift anyone's ever given me."

* * *

Kyoko's eyes popped open in the darkness of her room and she blushed. Where did that dream come from? She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the clock. It was 3 a.m. and she still had at least another 6 hours before she had to be up. She groaned and rolled over. Ever since that Friday night live interview, where Ren beat the snot out of Sho, she had been dreaming of Corn, but she had called him Kuon. She had a hunch it was her subconscious trying to tell her something. Should she really accept that it truly was him in Guam. The though had been eating away at her more and more lately.

She groaned again. She was never going to get back to sleep if she kept thinking of all of this. Not that it mattered, she would just have another about him being Kuon again, but the dream would probably be a little more lewd and disturbing than the one of her telling him they were going to have a baby together. And, if she didn't sleep she would keep seeing the images of "The Interview From Hell" as she had dubbed it, in her mind. She was just thanking her lucky stars that Sho had thrown the first punch and started the whole thing. That in itself was a gift in more ways than one. His temper had shown through, sadly enough, and it would most likely affect his image and people would see him for the violent, short-tempered jerk he was. At this point, he kind of reminded her of Kimiko Morizumi and that irritated her even more.

She sighed, she really needed to go back to sleep. It didn't seem like that was going to happen at this point. She would either have dreams about Ren/Corn/Kuon/Cain... It was dizzying... or, she would be up all night thinking about how much trouble Sho had sent her way every time he opened his mouth when it concerned her. If she didn't get more sleep, she wouldn't be clearheaded when she went to her meeting with Takarada-san later and if she ran into Ren, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep from scolding him or, bursting into flames. Pick one. She shook her head and wanted to kick herself for the image of his naked body that had been burned into her mind. She sighed in defeat. "Yes, that one was entirely my fault." She punched her pillow and kicked off the blankets to get more comfortable. Finally after 2 hours of tossing and turning, she was finally able to drift off to sleep.

Across town, she would have never guessed, was a faux Fairy Prince that had given up on attempting to sleep and he was now pacing back and forth in his living room. The dreams he had been having about Kyoko had been wonderful, but a little unsettling for his current state of mind. He seriously didn't think that she would or, could ever forgive him for embarrassing her like that on live, national television. Not only that, he had lost his temper. _Of course I did. Who wouldn't in that situation?_ He tried to justify to himself. He groaned and sighed. _What right did I have to do something like that? I didn't even get her a Return Gift. She probably won't believe me and she probably hates me now._

He honestly wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. White Day was a subject matter that had been bothering him for a few days now. The words of Amamiya-san had been haunting him and so had that tear from Kyoko. He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet at this point. She had spent all night making his gift, from what he now understood, and he had done nothing but cause her embarrassment. He didn't even want to think of how his fans could possibly react and tear her apart now. He knew some of them could be pretty vicious and he honestly didn't want to think of what Fuwa's fans would do to her now. This was all a horrible mess and he just couldn't see a way out of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebirth**_

* * *

He was ashamed of his behavior. Every time the subject of her came up, he reacted like a child. He knew he loved her, he didn't need Shoko to tell him that, but he also knew that he couldn't have her. It was a constant fight within himself over this. He was confused. He wondered if this is what a brother would feel like if he suddenly felt attracted to his own sister and he shivered at himself in disgust. That's technically what she was to him. That's how they were raised. He couldn't understand why his mother had decided that Kyoko should be his bride.

He shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He needed to find a way to get rid of this. The jealousy was practically killing him. He couldn't understand how she could agree with him for so long about Tsuruga and then suddenly decide that she was in love with him. There had to be more to it than he was seeing as an outsider. Outsider, that's what he was in Kyoko's life now. He was an outsider. He knew nothing about her. Hell, he didn't even really know that much about her before. He had never taken the time to really learn about her when he had the opportunity.

He stared at the television where he had paused the "Interview" on his DVR. He then looked down at his bruised fists and the miscellaneous bruises he sported on his body from his own idiocy. He knew he screwed up this time. He had Shoko on his case. The network was ticked at him for ruining the show. He had received a few angry calls from his parents and his uncle. The CEO of Akatoki had put him on notice. If he screwed up even a little bit, his neck would be on the chopping block. He didn't even want to think of how many fans he had lost, because of his inability to keep his own mouth shut when it concerned her. She had already basically told him she was done with the revenge thing. So where did that leave him?

He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey... Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about all this mess... Umm, is there any way we can arrange for something out of country for awhile?... Yeah... I think I need a little time to clear my head... Thanks Shoko-san."

* * *

She really wasn't sure how she wanted to handle this. Lory had called her in for a meeting. She and Yashiro-san suspected it had something to do with the ** _"Interview Of Doom"_** and now Kyoko was sweating bullets. Would Kuon expect a response to his declaration from her? Of course she loved him, but doing it and saying it to him were two different animals.

Loving him from afar and not diving into that mire wasn't nearly as risky as laying your heart on the line and allowing someone to get bored with you then toss you aside, like Sho did to her. She sat on the seat outside of Lory's office and mentally thought about all of the pros and cons to this situation. Her heart warmed every time she thought about him and how he felt about her. There was the answer. He actually thought about her. He actually told the world how he felt about her. Sho had never done that. Instead, Sho had always shied away from her in disgust. That was the difference, Sho had never loved her and Kuon did. This was the first time that anyone had ever really loved her and it was scary. Scary because it was unfamiliar. It was unknown territory and she just didn't know how to respond to something like this.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder and the clearing of a female voice. She looked up and was surprised a little. "Moko-san?"

Kanae looked at her with a furrowed brown, a small sad frown and hidden tears. She went to her knees and pulled Kyoko's hands into hers and began crying. "Kyoko... I'm so sorry. I... I didn't do anything with Tsuruga-san that day. I wanted to call you and explain everything, but... but I was just so scared that you would hate me. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Kyoko pulled her into her arms and began rubbing her back. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding too, Moko-san. I overreacted and I was mean about it. I know now you'd never do anything to hurt me like that. You aren't like that baka that brought me to Tokyo. I'm sorry I let this go on for so long." She sobbed back. "Can we be friends again."

Kanae gave her a watery smile and flicked her forehead. "Baka, I never stopped being your friend... But if we ever have a misunderstanding again... I think we should talk about it and straighten things out immediately. Mo... It was hell without you around."

Kyoko giggled. "It was for me too. I hated not being able to talk to my best friend."

Kanae sighed. "So what are you in for today?" She asked as she stood and straightened her clothes.

Kyoko groaned. "I suppose it's because of that stupid interview that Sho and Tsuruga-san had."

"I think you should tell him." Kanae looked at her seriously.

Kyoko's gaze shot to her. "W-What do you mean?"

Kanae chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You love him; he loves you. You should both just get it over with and talk about it."

Kyoko looked at her again. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do! MO, it's getting painful to watch you two. End the torture and tell him you love him! Okay?" She glanced at her with a mischievous smile. "If you don't, I'll tell him for you."

"NO! I'll do it. Fine, I'll tell him, but..." Kyoko exclaimed hastily.

"No buts, everything will be okay. If not, me and Chiori will be there for you. You have people that love you now and will help you get back up if you fall again. You aren't alone this time." Kanae told her.

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you."

"Kyouko-sama, the master will see you now." Ruto announced after opening the office doors. He turned to Kanae. "Kotonami-sama, he will see you after this meeting." He then followed Kyoko into the office.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star**_

* * *

To be loved is a beautiful thing. It can also be a very frightening thing, especially for those who have never actually been truly exposed to something like that. It can make you secure, but make you question if you deserve it. It can make the world around you shine and at some times, feel like it's crumbling around you. There are good times and bad times, but one should always remember that someone that truly loves you, has your back. They are there to reinforce your security, as you are there for them also. She knew this from the moments she had heard Sho tell Shoko what he thought of her in the lounge of the television station so long ago.

She was true, he was not. Now, here before her stood a humbled, insecure man, that was willing to throw everything away for her, stand before the media and take his lashes if needed, just to hear the words that would either rip out his heart or cast a healing light upon it. Here before her stood her shining star in the vast darkness of space, ready to shine brightly or to be extinguished.

"M-Mogami-san... I..." He started nervously as he stood before her in the LoveME Section.

She had never seen him so insecure or nervous. Her eyes went wide. He was just as she was. Just as she had always been. She silently approached him and gently placed her hand on his arm. She could feel him shaking a little. It was slight and one couldn't tell just by looking, but she could see and feel it. "Tsu... No..." She sighed and steeled her nerves. "Ren..." She nodded as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. "I... I umm, I feel the same." She murmured, blushing fiercely as she stared at her hand on his arm. "I love you, Ren..."

His eyes quickly glanced up from her hand and he could see her bright red ears and neck. He smiled softly. "You do?"

She nodded quickly. "I have for awhile... I think."

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes and gently stroked her lower lip with his thumb. "I've loved you for a very long time, Kyoko-chan."

She could finally see it in his eyes. The same look he'd been giving her since they worked on Dark Moon together. She sighed. "I love you too, Ren."

He cautiously leaned in to kiss her and watched as her eyes began to flutter shut. _This is a good sign, right?_ He thought just before giving her a slow chaste kiss on her lips.

Her eyes popped open not expecting that particular feeling and taste from him. Her brow furrowed a little as he pulled away and he was confused by the look she was giving him. It was something between joy and irritation. Exactly what had he done to elicit that response?

"You have some explaining to do... Corn..." She murmured. Sure she had suspected, but suspecting and actually having it confirmed 100% are like comparing apples and oranges.

He nodded. "Yes I do, Kyoko-chan and I will this evening when we have more privacy. It's something only for your ears. Not for here." He explained and she suspected that it was something important.

She nodded and stroked his cheek as he held her in his arms. "Only if you're ready to tell me."

"My girlfriend has a right to know. I don't want to keep anything from you. No secrets. Keeping this from you has been killing me." He murmured into her hair.

She nodded. "Okay..." She murmured into his shirt.

"Pick you up at seven?" He asked a little hopeful.

She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Tonight at seven."

She would say that he was her star, but for him she was his protective charm, his healing angel, and the love of his life. They would have many more discussions, a few arguments and moments of absolute bliss, but the only secrets they would keep from each other would be the small innocuous ones, like the ring he would have in his pocket a year later or, the little ultrasound photo she would have in her purse another year after that, that had red circles around two little dots.


End file.
